Before Young Master Wakes
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: A visitor came to Phantomhive manner and steals Ciel from Sebastian. Now the Phantomhive servants are on a mission to steal their young master back but can they achieve it before Ciel wakes up?


Before Young Master Wakes

by: Shizuka Riyuna

***Author's Note: This story is short and has chapters but the chapters are really short and they don't seem like chapters. But I want to divide the ideas so I chose to put up chapters. And it has a slight romance in the beginning. It's really not so big. Haha. ^^ But next time i might write a fanfic focusing on their relationship. :P This is my first fanfic so please be gentle in reviewing. Thanks! -^^- Hope you'll enjoy it. :3 **

Prologue

"Young master?" Sebastian asked while tucking Ciel into bed.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel answered looking at him.

"Nothing..." he smiled and looked away.

"If you're going to say something then say it." Ciel demanded.

"It's nothing really. Just go to sleep." Sebastian said finally.

Suddenly he went closer, cupping Ciel's chin with his hand. Their lips almost touched but was interrupted by a loud explosion.

Both Sebastian and Ciel were shocked by the sudden noise, but they kept their composure.

Sebastian then let out a sigh and looked at his master with a gentle smile.

"Go to sleep. I'll take care of it." Sebastian said.

"Alright." Ciel answered; lying down on is bed. "Just make sure you fix it by morning and that's an order."

Sebastian bowed and said: "Yes, my lord."

He turned around, blew out the candles and closed the door as he went out of Ciel's room.

"SEBASTIAN!" Finny and Maylene shouted in unison as they ran through the corridor towards Sebastian.

"Where's Bard?" Sebastian asked

"T-there was a v-visitor! He was looking for you!" Finny shouted; ignoring his question, obviously nervous.

"A-and then we invited him inside, but then B-bard was cleaning his bazooka!" Maylene continued.

"T-then it hit on the walls and now there's a big hole in the wall in the main hall!" Finny continued the rest.

"Wait, who was the visitor?" Sebastian asked.

Both Finny and Maylene looked at him, surprised by the response.

"The visitor?" Finny asked.

"It was a butler." Maylene answered. "He's in the living ro-"

She was cut off as Sebastian rushed towards the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Finny looked at Maylene.

"I think we should clean up the mess that Bard left in the main hall." Maylene answered.

They both sighed in unison.

Sebastian reached the living room. He fixed himself then reached for the door knob.

"Good evening. Welcome to Phantomhive manor." He greeted as he bowed to the black figure. "Claude Faustus." then tilted his head upward to look at the figure.

"Good evening to you too." The figure turned revealing his face. "Sebastian Michaels."

Chapter 1: The Visitor

"Excuse me for asking but what are you doing here?" Sebastian said as he stood straight.

"My young master ordered me to steal Ciel Phantomhive tonight." Claude said emotionlessly.

"Oh?" Sebastian said; with a taunting smile. "Do you think I'm going to let you take him?"

"Yes." Claude said reaching into his coat. As he was going to pull out his weapon, Sebastian appeared behind him holding three knives near his neck.

Claude glared at him and swiftly ducked from under kicking Sebastian on the knee. But then Sebastian flipped backwards and landed on a standing position. Claude stood up and fixed his hair.

"If you want my master, you have to kill me to do it." Sebastian said.

"Well this just made my job more enjoyable." Claude said putting away his eyeglasses.

Sebastian was about to move forward then suddenly he heard his name being called from the outside.

"SEEEEEEBAAAASTIAAAAAAN!" Grell sang, crashing through the window.

"Oh my Sebastian I came here to re-" He was cut off by Sebastian's kick to the face.

He flew to the wall and landed on the floor.

"You're so mean! I was here to save you and you treat me like this?" Grell shouted.

"What is that disgusting thing?" Claude asked.

"Hmph! I'm no thing! I'm a reaper! If you want me you have to go through my Sebby!" Grell said appearing behind Sebastian.

"Please... Go through me." Sebastian said.

"I don't want to ruin your love affair." Claude said, tauntingly but emotionlessly.

Sebastian glared at him.

"Well, there's no helping it." He sighed.

"YAY!" Grell said.

Grell took out his scythe or "chainsaw" and it roared as it was activated.

Sebastian and Claude took out the knives hidden in their coats.

All three attacked; Claude being outnumbered, but with his skills as a demon he was able to block and dodge their attacks.

He leaped to the broken window and escaped through the night.

"He got away." Sebastian looked through the window into the dark night sky.

"At least you and I have some alone time together." Grell said with a big grin putting his arms around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian then handed him a broom.

"YOU are going to fix the mess you left with your unnecessary entrance. I have to inspect the house." Sebastian said, leaving Grell to clean up.

"Oh! Sebastian! You're so hot with that cold look on your face!" Grell said.

Sebastian then stepped out of the living room -disgusted by what the reaper said- to inspect the whole house.

He checked the dining room and the main hall, only to see the three cleaning up Bard's mess.

He then went back upstairs to checkup on his master, but just as he was about to reach for the doorknob he heard a crash. He grabbed the doorknob and entered the room.

As he entered he saw a black figure by the window and it was carrying something; like a body.

Sebastian then checked at the bed only to find that his master was gone.

"Young master!" Sebastian shouted but as he turned to look back at the window the black figure was gone, it escaped through the night.

"Damn it Claude!" Sebastian cursed.

Chapter 2: The Rescue Mission

"We have to rescue the young master tonight." Sebastian announced as he gather the three, including Tanaka-san.

"Y-young master was kidnapped?" Maylene asked nervously.

"What are we going to do?" Finny asked following Maylene's nervous tone.

"We shall infiltrate the Trancy manor." Sebastian said.

"T-TRANCY MANOR?" Maylene and Finny shouted in unison.

"But Sebastian! It's in the middle of the night!" Maylene said.

"But young master was kidnapped!" Finny answered.

They both looked down and sighed.

"Everyone, our duty as Phantomhive's servants is to protect the young master. What would we do if we couldn't accomplish that?"

"Well my bazooka is clean and at least I know that it's working..." Bard said scratching his head.

Maylene removed her glasses, revealing her eyes, and said: "I'll prepare the guns."

"I'll help Bard with the tools." Finny said as he raised his hands with enthusiasm.

Sebastian then looked at Tanaka-san waiting for his response.

Tanaka-san sipped his tea, then said: "Ho ho ho..."

"Hurry everyone. We must finish this before the sun rises." Sebastian said.

Meanwhile in Trancy manor...

"Oh! Good job Claude! You finally got Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois said, jumping with glee.

"He's unconscious so he should wake up tomorrow." Claude said, his eyes emitting a bright red hue.

"Aw... But I want to play with him... Hey, Claude! Can we wake him up now?" Alois asked.

Claude glared at his master as a response.

"Ok... Ok... I get it, but tomorrow can I play with him?" Alois said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Claude sighed and answered: "Yes, but right now you should go to sleep."

"Ok..." Alois said.

Claude then placed Ciel's unconscious body on the bed in the guest room. He then closed the door and followed his young master to his bedroom.

Back at the Phantomhive manor everyone is getting ready for the mission.

Tanaka-san sat in the carriage to drive them to Trancy manor. Everyone loaded every weapon they've prepared and sat inside.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch, reading the time. "1:00... We have 6 hours before the sun rises. Let's go." He climb next to Tanaka-san and nodded.

Then they were off.

Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin

As they arrive the manor Sebastian went down the carriage, then approached the big mansion.

Tanaka-san drove the carriage to the back of the mansion and left Sebastian.

He knocked on the gigantic door and waited.

Soon it was opened by Claude.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor." Claude greeted as if nothing had happened.

"Greetings." Sebastian answered with a bow. "I'm sorry to intrude but you have something that belongs to me."

Claude was about to speak when suddenly an explosion rang, followed by gunshots, the breaking of glass and Tanaka-san's "Ho ho ho" echoing through the walls.

"Where is my young master?" Sebastian said as both him and Claude kept their composure.

"Please step inside." Claude bowed as he stepped aside to give way for Sebastian to enter.

But as Sebastian entered, Claude closed the door, swiftly took out his knives and forks and threw them at Sebastian like daggers.

As Sebastian heard the utensils and threw his coat toward Claude causing it to cover him.

When he took out the coat over his head Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

He sighed, fixed his glasses and hung Sebastian's coat on the coat hanger.

Sebastian ran in the corridor, passing all of the rooms, trying to sense his young master.

Then he felt it.

In the last room of the corridor, he can sense his presence.

He ran to the last door and reached for the doorknob then suddenly he felt three knives at his back.

"Step away from the door." Claude warned.

Sebastian gripped the doorknob. The knives started to get deeper and little droplets of blood ran down his back.

He took a deep breath and in a split second he kicked Claude which made him hit his back on the wall.

Sebastian took the opportunity and rushed in the room. He closed the door, locked it and barricaded it with the dressers, chairs and tables in the room.

He turned around and saw his young master.

Sleeping soundly... Breathing... Still alive...

He went towards the bed and slowly lifting his master off the bed.

Then he can hear Claude banging on the door, almost breaking it.

"Now young master, let's go home." Sebastian said to his sleeping master.

As he stood, Claude heard the window crash and with all his strength he kicked the door.

Everything was a mess when he came in, from the dressers, chairs to the tables.

He walked towards the window and saw Sebastian putting his master in the carriage.

Suddenly he threw something in Claude's direction.

He dodge and it hit the ceiling. It was the three knives that he stabbed at Sebastian's back.

"You forgot these!" Sebastian shouted and smiled.

Claude then had Sebastian's coat neatly folded on his arms. He threw the coat to him.

Sebastian saw this and caught his coat.

"You forgot that." Claude said calmly.

Sebastian smiled and sat beside Tanaka-san. He whipped the horse and they left.

Claude stood, watching them leave.

"Someday Sebastian Michaels... I shall steal your young master... And I'll make sure that you can't steal him back."

Claude turned around and cleaned the mess.

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

"Everyone, thank you for a job well done. Go ahead and rest. You deserve it." Sebastian announced.

"Thank you Sebastian!" The three said in unison.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka-san replied.

Sebastian carried his young master back to his bedroom. He set him on his bed and checked his pocket watch.

"7:00; just in time." Sebastian said closing his pocket watch.

"Nnn... Aahh..." Ciel moaned as he woke up.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian said gently with a smile.

"Was everything settled?" Ciel said, sitting up.

"Yes... Welcome home, young master." Sebastian said.

"Hmph..." Ciel said looking around the room, he then looked out the window and said: "Bring me my tea and breakfast. I'm hungry."

Sebastian bowed and said: "Yes, my lord."

~End


End file.
